


Adventures in Blaine-Sitting

by shamelessly_mkp



Series: Baby Kinksters [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual Kink, D/s, Gen, Kink:bondage, Mild Kink, baby kinksters are adorable, blaine's kinks are totally not mine nope, kink:D/s, kink:gags/being-gagged, putting the d/s in bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessly_mkp/pseuds/shamelessly_mkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a kind of big favor to ask," Kurt said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Blaine-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe currently called Baby Kinksters, because I'm incredibly creative like that. [This is where the stuff is being written, in comment form,](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6332.html) and then being reposted under [my livejournal](http://shamelessly-mkp.livejournal.com) in unedited form. I will only post works here that are complete and have been edited, but if you for some reason care to read more, that's where you can find it.
> 
> The premise of this story is that Kurt and Blaine have a D/s relationship, and that Blaine is one of the subbiest subs to ever sub. Tina has previously recognized Blaine's stealth!collar and called him out on being a kinkster. Tina and Mike do not have a D/s relationship, but are kinky fucks nonetheless.
> 
> Kinks that appear in this story: D/s, gags, praise  
> Warnings: None that I am aware of.
> 
> If you think I should add a warning or a kink to these lists, please let me know!

"Tina!" Tina turned from her locker to locate the source of her name. It was Blaine, and he looked ... strange. Pleading, almost? He had his cellphone to his ear and was listening intently to the person on the other line. He mutely offered Tina the phone, biting his lips in a show of nervousness Tina had never seen before.  
  
Tina took the phone with trepidation. What on earth was going on?  
  
"Tina?" Kurt's tinny voice asked.  
  
"It's me." Tina was confused. If Kurt wanted to talk to her, why not just call her herself?  
  
"I have a kind of big favor to ask," Kurt said.  
  
Tina waited.  
  
"Look, I know you know about - about Blaine and me, okay? So clearly you know  _something_  about this kind of thing."  
  
" _Something,_  yeah," Tina said, brow furrowing. "But Mike and I, you know, we just have fun with it. It's fun, but it's not - it's serious for you guys, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is." A pause. "This is a lot to ask, I know, but - Blaine's been having a really bad week, and the only way I can think of to really settle him down just isn't safe for him to do by himself."  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"It's not sexual! I just - I can't be there, Tina, and he needs this. I just need to know he's safe."  
  
Tina hesitated. "I'd have to talk to Mike and make sure it's okay with him."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I need to know more about what you'd want me to do. I mean - I told you, Kurt; Mike and I, we're not like you guys. And I really don't feel comfortable like, hurting him or anything like that."  
  
"It's nothing like that," Kurt's voice promised. "He just needs to feel safe, and what we usually do's not cutting it."  
  
"Does - does he know you're asking me this?"  
  
"Not the specifics, but he does know that I'm speaking to you as his dom, not his boyfriend."  
  
"And he's okay with that?" Tina was surprised. Blaine always seemed so private about Kurt and their personal life.  
  
"He's not thrilled, but he's okay with it. He's not happy I thought it was necessary, but ... He trusts you - and so do I."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I've got to go, Kurt; class. I'll text you after I talk to Mike, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Tina."  
  
***  
  
Tina talked to Mike at lunch time. She skipped lunch itself, unable to bear the skittish, anxious looks Blaine kept shooting her. She wasn’t sure if he was more scared of her saying no or of her saying yes.  
  
Mike listened quietly to the whole story. “I think you should do it,” he said at the end.  
  
Tina hadn’t quite expected that.  
  
“Blaine’s a great guy, but c’mon, Tina. We’ve always known that Kurt was basically his entire world. I think anyone who saw them in the same room together knew that. It’s got to be hard for them, just like it is for us.”  
  
“You don’t think it’s too weird?”  
  
“I mean, yeah, it’s kind of strange, but it’s nice, too, isn’t it? That they trust you enough to ask it?”  
  
Tina smiled at the phone, though Mike couldn’t see it. “That’s true,” she agreed. “I just don’t know what to do. I mean, Kurt made it sound like I would be taking care of him, like he was a kid, or something. I don’t know how to do that.”  
  
“So ask Kurt. You have to call him back, anyway, don’t you? Besides, he probably wants to tell you exactly what to do anyway. You know how he likes everything just so.”  
  
Tina laughed. It was true. “I love you,” she said, because that was also true.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
***  
  
Kurt did indeed have specific instructions, much to Tina’s relief. Upon arrival at Blaine’s house, she was to send him upstairs with the intent of getting into comfortable clothes and putting his collar on. Then Blaine was to bring his box downstairs (he’ll know what you mean).  
  
Blaine padded quietly into the living room where Tina sat in a ridiculously expensive looking yet comfortable chair. He shyly offered her the box. Tina took it, also taking a minute to just look at Blaine. He looked different, somehow, and it wasn’t just the undershirt and pajama pants, or the leather collar replacing his normal bowtie. There was something softer about him, more relaxed.  
  
Tina remembered Kurt’s warning:  
  
 _”You said you and Mike play, right? Have either of you ever fallen into subspace?”_  
  
“Uh, no, not really. I mean, endorphin high and all that, but nothing like actual subspace, I don’t think.”  
  
“Well, Blaine does. And he falls hard, and he falls fast. He doesn’t come out of it very fast, either. It can be terrifying if you don’t know what’s happening, but I promise you, he’s fine. He’s just very vulnerable right then and needs someone to be there in case something goes wrong.”  
  
Looking in the box, Tina took out some soft leather cuffs and bound Blaine’s offered hands together. Then she looked for the item Kurt had described:  
  
 _”It’s a gag - not the ball gag, though - it’s phallically shaped, bigger than the other ones. It’s really comforting for him, but I can’t allow him to use it on his own. He’ll fall too far and it’s not safe.”_  
  
Blaine’s face was beautiful when Tina took the [gag](http://www.amazon.com/Tantus-C9201-Fantasy-Gag-Black/dp/B000PHJBFS) out. He looked surprised, but happily so. He eagerly opened his mouth for it and Tina obliged, carefully buckling it in place once it was all the way in his mouth.  
  
“Comfortable?” Tina checked. Blaine just blinked slowly at her, sucking on the gag.  
  
 _”He isn’t always good at answering questions when he’s down. You have to make it an order.”_  
  
Tina bit her lip. “Blaine,” she said, trying for commanding, “Nod your head if you’re comfortable. Shake it if you’re not. Now.”  
  
It took a few seconds, but then Blaine nodded.  
  
“Okay,” Tina said, more to herself than to Blaine. That was a relief. “I have homework to do, so I’m going to work at the dining room table. And you’re coming with me.”  
  
Tina carefully attached the chain leash to Blaine’s collar, and picked up a cushion to carry with her. It was bizarre, leading Blaine through his own house of a leash, but Tina had to admit it was also kind of … intriguing. Maybe something to try with Mike? She firmly put that thought aside to examine later. Right now, she had calculus homework to do and a Blaine to watch.  
  
Putting the cushion on the floor next to the chair she planned to use, Tina then attached the end of Blaine’s lead to the chair as well. Getting back up, she gently pushed Blaine downward. “Knees, sweetheart.” Where had that come from? It wasn’t an endearment she’d ever used with Mike, only occasionally with close female friends, or small children. She wasn’t about to take it back, though. Blaine  _was_  sweet like this, falling obediently to his knees and pressing his face against her thigh like there was no place in the world he’d rather be.  
  
Tina knew that was a lie, but she was what he had, and she was going to do her best. She stroked his hair for a little while, but then she really had to start her homework. Blaine made a soft sound of discontent when she stopped, but a firm “Hush. You’re okay.” Had him quiet again.  
  
The next hour was devoted to the mystery of the derivative. Throughout it all, Blaine was a comfortingly warm weight against her side. It was … sweet.  
  
***  
  
Tina made Blaine stand up and walk around a little before she did anything else. She figured his legs had to be going to sleep curled up under him like that.  
  
Blaine obediently rose with a tug on his chain, but stumbled a little actually getting to his feet. Tina steadied him. He’d been drooling, which made sense once Tina thought about it. If she’d thought about it before, she probably would have been grossed out - and sure, it  _was_  kind of gross, the way saliva was dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and drying crustily on his chin. But it was also almost…cute. Blaine looked so content and relaxed, so sure that he didn’t have to worry about anything, because  _she_  was there. _She’d_  done that, and wow, was this what Kurt felt like all the time?  
  
Blaine blinked sleepily (and adorably!) at her when Tina checked to make sure he was still comfortable. She supposed that was as good a yes as any, and led him back over to the sofa. Blaine automatically started to fall to his knees, but Tina stopped him with a sharp tug to his collar. Kurt had warned her that it wasn’t safe for Blaine to stay on his knees  _too_  long, but he’d never really specified how long was too long, so … better safe than sorry.  
  
She left him standing there next to the couch for just long enough to grab her English assignment and a wet washcloth. She gently wiped his face clean before sitting down on the couch. Tina then pulled Blaine down next to her, letting him rest his head in her lap. Her jeans would wash, and this way she could pet Blaine while she read. That was sure to make Hemmingway more bearable (if anything could).  
  
Tina read for a while, idly running her fingers through Blaine’s hair. Then her cellphone rang. It was Kurt.  
  
“Is Blaine okay?”  
  
“Hi, Kurt,” Tina said.  
  
“Right, hi. Um. But Blaine-”  
  
“He’s fine,” Tina said, looking down at the boy curled in her lap. “In fact, he’s more than fine. He’s so sweet like this, Kurt.”  
  
“He is.” Kurt sounded so fond. “He was good for you, though?”  
  
“Perfect,” Tina assured him. “He was perfect.”  
  
“Good.” Kurt let out a pleased hum. “Let me speak to him for a minute?”  
  
“Sure. D’you want me to-”  
  
“Leave the gag on. He’s not going to be really able to talk right now anyway. I just want to let him know I’m thinking about him.”  
  
Tina smiled. “Just a second.” She pulled Blaine’s hair for a moment to get his attention. “Guess who wants to talk to you?” She asked. Blaine didn’t seem to quite register the question, but after a few seconds his eyes focused on the phone in her hand. Tina pressed the cell up against Blaine’s ear so he could hear Kurt. She tried not to listen in, but she still caught the faint sounds of Kurt’s praising Blaine for being so good for her, so good for him, that Blaine was such a good boy and Kurt loved him so much -  
  
Tina took the phone back eventually. “Kurt?”  
  
“Thank you for doing this, Tina. Really.”  
  
“How much longer should I let him stay like this?”  
  
“Give him maybe another twenty minutes, then take out the gag? He’ll need some water - make sure he sips it slowly - and some chapstick (there’s some in the box). I usually let him keep his cuffs on for a while longer, but you want to take them off at least an hour before you need to leave. He needs at least that much time to get back up to normal.”  
  
“Is there anything in particular I should do then?”  
  
“Just be there for him. He likes having his hair stroked, or his back rubbed. Water’s good, and food - something easy to eat, like crackers or fruit. Chocolate. Things like that. Sometimes he gets cold -”  
  
“There’s a blanket on the couch.”  
  
“Good. That’ll work.” A pause. “I know this was a lot to ask, Tina, and I just wanted to thank you again. I was really worried about him today.”  
  
Tina smiled fondly down at Blaine. “It was no trouble, Kurt, really,” she assured him. “I enjoyed it. He’s adorable, you know.”  
  
“I do know.”  
  
Tina hesitated for a moment, but hey - in for a penny, in for a pound. “Give me a call if you ever need someone to Blaine-sit.”  
  
There was a silence on the other side of the line, and then Kurt replied, sounding a little choked up: “I might take you up on that.”  
  
Tina smiled to herself again, still petting Blaine’s hair. “Good.”


End file.
